Kurenai, the Ramen Bar, and Love
by Rednee-san
Summary: This is a short story about how Naruto and Hinata hook up. I tried to make it a lemon so tell me what you think of it any kinda of review is fine with me, just don't be mean and totally trash the story. The 2 ch is between T and M just giving you heads up
1. Chapter 1

Casually walking down the road, a blonde teenager began to whistle a tune to him self. As he walked further down, he came up to a Ramen Bar, lifted the curtain, and took a seat. Eagerly waiting for his ramen, Naruto pulled out his ramen coupon and began to wiggle from his anxiety. The owner soon came out from the back storage room and smiled at Naruto as he asked "The usual?"

"Yeah, I get free ramen today! Iruka gave me this coupon today as a present for learning a new technique." Naruto watched him put a bowl at his place and widened his eyes as the soup was poured into the large bowl. Steam rose from the bowl and swirled around Naruto's nose as he breathed in the aroma. Then he picked up his chopsticks and began slurping away. Outside of the Ramen Bar, some twenty feet away, Kurenai was talking to a girl with indigo hair.

"Don't worry, I'll be there the whole time just in case you need back up." Kurenai spoke with a harsh yet gentle tone.

"O-o-okay." Hinata stuttered as she turned around to face the bar. Kurenai patted her on the back, saying, "You've killed men before and have actually eaten ramen with Naruto. Asking him on a date should be easy." Hinata nodded and began to walk toward the small Ramen Bar. She took in a deep breath and whispered, "I can do this." as she lifted the curtain and took a seat beside Naruto.

"Hi miss, Ramen for you?"

"Y-yes please." Naruto looked up from his bowl and smiled at Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata. I haven't seen you here for a while."

"Oh, well I've been on long missions lately."

"What kind of ramen, Hinata?" The owner asked as he placed a bowl in front of her.

"The same as Naruto-kun, he has a better taste in ramen than I do." Hinata blushed a deep red after saying this while Naruto chuckled a little. Kurenai was crouched in the bushes, looking at the couple through a small hole in the wall. From the back, she looked like a female version of Jiraiya and her addiction to match making was the same as Jiraiya's obsession of peeping. She watched the teenagers talk over their bowls of ramen.

"Come on, Hinata! Ask him on the freakin date already!"

"Um, Naruto, there's something I want to ask you." Hinata looked down and began to do that finger habit she did when she was nervous.

"Okay, what would you like?" Naruto asked as he smiled at Hinata's habit.

"Well, I wanted to do…some training…so I w-was wondering if y-you would like to help me." Hinata managed to get the words out.

"Yeah! I'd love to! What time?"

"How about ten thirty tomorrow?"

"That's great!" Naruto stood up and pulled out his manly frog purse while Hinata got up shakily. "Let me pay for you, later." Naruto placed money on the counter and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Kurenai immediately jumped out of the bushes and caught Hinata before she fell.

"H-he said yes." Hinata said as Kurenai helped her to her feet.

"Well, it's not like he was going to say no. I mean, look how beautiful you are Hinata. You've grown into a very beautiful woman and since you two have trained several times before, it's proven to him how good a ninja you really are. Plus," Kurenai made sure to emphasize what she said next. "he's totally into you." Hinata looked surprisingly up at Kurenai who had a big grin on her face. It was true that Naruto and Hinata and been on a few missions together and ate occasionally, but they weren't yet a couple even though it was obvious to all that they soon would become one. Their 'dates' before Hinata's long missions were becoming more frequent and Naruto would go out of his way to see Hinata when she turned in her mission report. "Now," Kurenai walked out of the Ramen Bar with Hinata beside her. "let's go to your house and plan out what you're going to do tomorrow."

Naruto sat at a student's desk while he helped Iruka grade papers. After thinking the question over several times, he asked "Iruka, what would you think if I got involved with a girl and started a relationship?" Iruka stopped writing and looked up from his papers. The one thing that he wasn't looking forward to in Naruto's life was when he would **really** what to have a relationship.

"What do you mean?" Iruka questioned.

"Well, I've spent quite a lot of time with Hinata. We've gone on missions together and have eaten ramen but I want to go to the next step." Naruto stopped and looked at Iruka who had a blank expression on his face.

"What is the next step?" Iruka was hoping that he would not regret hearing Naruto's answer. Dealing with Hiashi Hyuga when it was over his eldest daughter was not a joking matter. If Naruto did something to Hinata and Hiashi didn't approve of it, than he would hunt Naruto and kill him.

"You know, when you and the girl are officially dating and announce that your boyfriend and girlfriend. I think now is the right time because I've been having a lot of those **good** dreams about her." Naruto paused to think about his pleasant dreams of Hinata.

"I say that you and Hinata would make a great couple and should continue dating. I do warn you though," Iruka watched the boy get up from his seat and place the papers on his desk. "don't do anything that Hiashi would disapprove of. If something happens to **his **precious Hinata then-"

"Yeah, thanks Iruka!" Naruto raised his hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke before Iruka could finish.


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours of training, Hinata sat down panting. She grabbed a water bottle and drank the whole thing as Naruto fell on the ground. He looked over at Hinata and asked, "H-Hinata…can you toss…me a water b-bottle?"

"H-here N-Naruto-kun." Hinata walked over and sat down beside him with his water. Naruto slowly sat up and took off his metal mesh, since he had removed his jacket prior to this. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto's six pack, then remembering what Kurenai had said, she pulled of her long sleeve shirt to reveal a low cut tank top Kurenai had picked out. Naruto couldn't help but stare at how developed Hinata had become in her chest area over the years as Hinata ran a hand through her short indigo hair.

"Uh Hinata, do you want to get a bite with me? I'm starving." Naruto rubbed his stomach but didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Sure, I'm kind of hungry too." Hinata stood up and gathered her belongings along with Naruto. They walked to the Ramen Bar and placed their things outside as they took up two seats. The couple ordered the same item as they did the day previous and talked about missions they had been on when they were younger. Naruto talked about his mission with the fat cat lady and Hinata talked about one were squad 8 had to dress up as clowns for sick children. Both laughed after the stories were told and continued to talk into the night. However, they were not alone, for once again, hiding in the bushes was Kurenai along with Asuma.

"So why'd you drag me along again?" Asuma asked.

"Shh! Be quiet! I'm trying to listen." Kurenai hissed.

"I had a great time with you Hinata." Naruto smiled at a still laughing Hinata.

"Yes, I had a good time too. Thanks for treating me to ramen again." Hinata blushed as the two walked alone together from the bar.

"C'mon, they're leaving!" Kurenai grabbed Asuma's arm and pulled him after the walking couple.

"Troublesome woman." Asuma lit up a cigarette.

"Do you still live at the Hyuga mansion?" Naruto asked casually. "I can walk you there if you want."

"But it's way past your apartment. We can stop off at your place first. Plus I don't want my father to see us like this, not that it's a bad thing that we're together." Hinata smiled nervously as she tried to explain the situation. When Naruto heard about Hinata's father he got a sudden picture of Haishi accompanied by Neji, beating him to a pulp. Naruto quickly got rid of this and struck up another conversation with Hinata. They walked for a long time unaware of the two Jounin who were following them.

Soon Naruto and Hinata where standing at his door while Kurenai and Asuma where crouched down in some nearby bushes. In the process of hiding, Kurenai had accidentally pushed and sat on top of Asuma. Naruto pulled out his house keys and unlocked the door.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Naruto asked before opening the door.

"What?" Hinata was a little taken back.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, tomorrow?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata paused to take in his words fully.

"Of course I would." Hinata smiled at Naruto who sighed in relief. Then he pushed the door open slightly and gazed into Hinata's eyes. He quickly leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Blushing and rubbing the back of his head, Naruto said, "Sorry, I just-" Naruto couldn't finish before Hinata pulled him close to her and passionately kissed him. Shocked at first, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and pressed her body tightly against his. Naruto was a little surprised at how passionate Hinata was as she pushed him against the door. Hinata ran her hands through Naruto's hair as he ran his hands over her thighs. Naruto struggled a little with getting his door shut since he didn't want to break the kiss. After finally getting the door shut, Naruto press up against Hinata and began to feel every inch of her body with his. When he did, Hinata pulled Naruto into the middle of the living room by his jacket. He responded by guiding her to his bedroom as he removed their articles of clothing seductively.

"So, can we go now?" Asuma blew smoke out as he stood up. "I don't want to watch teenagers getting laid if I can't."

"Alright, alright! We can go." Kurenai stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm proud."

"Of what?" Asuma asked as they walked down the road.

"Hinata is finally with Naruto and they looked so happy together. I'm glad she broke away from her shy nature." Kurenai smiled.

"I remember some one **else** who was shy around guys." Asuma said as he cupped Kurenai's chin.

"Oh shut up! I don't know what you're talking about." Kurenai pushed Asuma softly while he chuckled. Then he put his arm around her and they walked to his house.

Naruto lay on his back with a pillow behind his head. Hinata lay beside him on the bed and rested her head on Naruto's bare chest. Both were breathing quickly and had smiles on their faces. Naruto ran his hand down Hinata's bare back and stopped at her thigh. While he did this, Hinata rubbed her leg gently against Naruto's and he let out a soft moan. Then looking over at Hinata, Naruto sighed "You're hair makes you look so sexy when it's short. Just the way your bangs fall in front of your beautiful face." Naruto kept his left hand on Hinata's thigh as he stroked her hair with his right.

"You're so strong and perfect…and," Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"And what?"

"I love you."

"Me too, Hinata, me too." Naruto lifted Hinata's head and kissed her.

The End

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed my little fic. Tell me what you thought about it and how I can improve my writing skills.


End file.
